Physical or virtual machines may run business critical or other applications. An entire physical or virtual machine or individual files or folders of the physical or virtual machine may require backup to ensure that the physical or virtual machine may be recovered in the event of a failure. Such backup of a physical or virtual machine may be difficult to create because backup processes may consume too many resources, causing low performance or high network load. For example, backup of large systems may consume too much memory, especially if caching processes are used.